1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device mounted on a construction machine such as a bulldozer or the like.
2. Background Information
A radiator unit that includes both a radiator and an oil cooler is conventionally arranged in or near the engine room of a construction machine such as a bulldozer, a hydraulic shovel, a crawler crane, or the like, and serves to cool the engine.
For example, Patent Document 1 shows a cooling device for a small shovel, in which the louver plates in a louver device are adjusted so that the air that has passed through the radiator and oil cooler and heated will be discharged diagonally upward.
This solves the problem of high temperature exhaust gas striking workers or others who are working around the small shovel and making them feel uncomfortable.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Application Publication H08-200065 (published Aug. 6, 1996)
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-297640 (published Oct. 24, 2000)
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Patent Application Publication H08-156612 (published Jun. 18, 1996)
However, the conventional cooling device for a construction machine described above has the following problems.
In other words, because the louver plates in the louver device are pointed diagonally upward, high temperature exhaust gas from the radiator will strike an operator in the operator's seat of, for example, a bulldozer when there is a radiator disposed on the rear thereof and the bulldozer moves rearward. This may make the operator feel uncomfortable.
In particular, with a bulldozer or the like in which the engine is disposed forward of the operator's seat, and the radiator is disposed to the rear thereof, so that the operator's ability to see during work will be improved, there will be times in which exhaust gas from the radiator that is disposed to the rear of the operator's seat will easily flow toward the operator when the bulldozer is moving backward, and thus will make the operator feel uncomfortable during work.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device for a construction machine that is capable of preventing high temperature exhaust gas from flowing toward an operator in the operator's seat, and preventing a decline in the ability of the operator to work.